<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So/Lu's Visuals by sol_lune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628229">So/Lu's Visuals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune'>sol_lune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Visual, visualizer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol_lune/pseuds/sol_lune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All visuals, regardless of story and fandom, will be compiled in this one work.</p><p>1) "Fanning the Flames" - Uchiha OC AU [Naruto]<br/>2) "Lather, rinse, repeat (missed a spot)" - Sasagawa Kyouko is the reincarnation of Haruno Sakura [KHR + Naruto]<br/>3) "she is an overflowing cup (of venom)" - Bianchi-centric [KHR + Naruto]<br/>4) "Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered" - Bakugou &amp; Uraraka touch pinky fingers [MHA]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fanning the Flames - [Naruto]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created on Canva using their images. </p><p>Please be respectful and don't post my work as your own.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Blood is thicker than water, but Uchiha Ayumi knows better than most how deep rivers can run.</p>
  <p>After all, a shinobi belongs to the Village first and foremost. Maybe that's why her brother drowned.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074753/chapters/63419101">"Fanning the Flames"</a> - Uchiha OC AU [Naruto]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lather, rinse, repeat (missed a spot) - [KHR + Naruto]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Her name was once Sakura.</p>
  <p>And this has happened before.</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469528/chapters/67161088">"Lather, rinse, repeat (missed a spot)"</a> - Sasagawa Kyouko is the reincarnation of Haruno Sakura [KHR + Naruto]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. she is an overflowing cup (of venom) - [KHR + Naruto]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Bianchi swears off the idea of a "happily-ever-after" at the precocious age of four. Throughout the years, love finds her anyway with mixed-results.</p>
  <p>AU - Bianchi remembers the life of Haruno Sakura, specifically one Uchiha Sasuke's part in it. <em>Yeah.</em></p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>3) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393259/chapters/72208773">"she is an overflowing cup (of venom)"</a> - Bianchi-centric [KHR + Naruto]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered [MHA]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Touch his neck and he'll touch yours—<br/>To blow it up.</p>
  <p>[Non-linear storytelling, poetry themes &amp; format]</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685522">"Head in the clouds, but my gravity's centered"</a> - Bakugou &amp; Uraraka touch pinky fingers [MHA]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Created on Canva using their images.</p><p>Please be respectful and don't post my work as your own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>